


Depuis que la lune a dérobé son ombre

by Sam_Seven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: (I haven't watched S8 yet but I wanted/needed to fix some things), (You know what I'm talking about), (no offense Cordelia), (they're blind), Canon Compliant, Dark Magic, Demons, F/F, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, I changed a few things about things like the theory of the four humors, Pagan Aesthetic, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Real Life Compliant?, Rituals, SO, Slow Burn, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Witchcraft, Witches, i guess?, kind of, witches in love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: « J’ai réussi là où Orphée a échoué. »Les démons sont durs en affaire, et si Misty Day a été libérée de son enfer, elle revient incomplète : comme une vieille photographie, sa silhouette ne possède plus aucune nuance. Piégée dans ces contrastes, la théorie des humeurs pourrait ramener l'intégralité de son âme, mais c'est une théorie qui demande l'accomplissement de plusieurs rituels.





	1. Misty day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Since the moon has stolen her shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025770) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Je l'ai précisé dans les tags, mais je le reprécise ici : je m'inspire de théories antiques, de significations et de symboles, mais sans les reprendre avec fidélité, les changements sont _voulus_ , ce sont des entorses que j'assume.  
> Cette histoire n'est pas un livre d'alchimie et c'est un parti pris de modifier des interprétations pour "surprendre", rendre la magie quelque chose de plus inaccessible.  
> Par exemple, certains sites vous diront que l'atrabile de la théorie des humeurs (la fic tourne autour de ça, d'ailleurs) est associée à l'automne, moi, je l'ai associée à l'hiver : ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est un changement voulu pour l'histoire.
> 
> Si vous acceptez ces petites libertés, dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce court prologue~

« J’ai réussi là où Orphée a échoué. »          

 

Quand la nuit pulsait, leurs pouvoirs devenaient immenses. Ils grandissaient, comme ces ombres qui engloutissent le monde, ils dévoraient le corps et l’esprit de ces damnées, et leur conféraient une force supérieure à celle des héros.

Un rituel extraordinaire, digne des vieilles légendes, avait été pratiqué. La longue nuit avait été témoin de l’exploit. Cordelia avait réussi là où Orphée, un demi-dieu, avait échoué ; la Suprême avait ramené Misty Day des enfers.

Sur le parquet du salon, les flaques de cire noire étaient encore tièdes, se figeant avec langueur. Du bout de leur mèche, des fantômes de feu tournoyaient toujours, répandant une odeur aussi lourde que du velours. Le bois du sol et des meubles parfumait les pièces larges, mais un nez attentif aurait senti le soufre qui avait empoisonné l’air.

Les lampes étaient éteintes, caressées par les premiers rayons du soleil qui jetait, dans toute l’académie de Miss Robichaux, sa poussière brûlante.

Des bonbons et des ossements étaient encore éparpillés dans quelques coins ; des appâts laissés pour déconcentrer les démons mineurs et autres esprits frappeurs. L’heure n’était pas au rangement, plutôt à un sommeil bien mérité, mais au lieu de se glisser dans leur lit, les jeunes sorcières, bien qu’épuisées, s’étaient alignées dans un couloir. Au bout se trouvait la chambre où la Suprême réfléchissait.

Assise sur le rebord du lit, Cordelia Goode gardait ses mains serrées entre ses genoux.

Le succès n’était pas total et la sorcière, déçue, contemplait le corps de Misty au milieu du drap.

La poitrine de soulevait et s’abaissait à un rythme régulier, et la main que Cordelia serrait était chaude, mais quand son pouce s’enfonça dans le poignet, la Suprême ne perçut aucun pouls.

Pourtant, le corps de Misty Day n’était pas sans vie, Cordelia n’en doutait pas : il était juste sans couleur.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus blancs comme l’argent, sa peau était aussi terne et pâle que du métal. Même les ombres avaient disparu, la rendant aussi floue qu’un jour de brume. La silhouette se résumait à celle d’une vieille photographie sans pigments.

Cordelia s’apprêta à se pencher pour embrasser le front lunaire, mais des pas s’approchaient : Zoe, un livre épais sous le bras, vint se tenir sur au bout du tapis. L’ouvrage était aussi long que son avant-bras, et il semblait lourd.

Avant le rituel, tous les problèmes avaient été envisagés, car les démons sont vigilants et durs en affaires, surtout pour les âmes pures. Par chance, celui-ci aussi avait une solution.

D’un hochement de tête, Cordelia indiqua à son élève qu’elle pouvait s’avancer. Zoe posa ensuite le livre sur le matelas et l’ouvrit à une page marquée par un coquelicot séché.

Il y avait tant de savoirs, tant de connaissances aujourd’hui dénigrées, mais les sorcières avaient la sagesse d’adapter ces savoirs à leur époque. Peut-être parce qu’elles étaient les seules à pouvoir les maîtriser.

Les anciens de l’Antiquité et du Moyen-âge avaient établi la théorie des humeurs, regroupant ce qui faisait l’essence d’un individu. Zoe énonça les quatre fluides qui composaient l’âme, commençant par l’atrabile, produite par la rate, ensuite la bile jaune, provenant du foie, puis la pituite, associée au cerveau, et enfin le sang, transmis entre le foie et le cœur.

« Toutes ces humeurs ont des symboliques : trait de caractère, émotion, saison, élément, couleur… Le sang, par exemple, évoque le printemps et les gens sanguins.

— Et elle n’a pas de pouls, » observa Cordelia, faisant un rapprochement entre les cherches de son élève et l’état de son amie.

« Si on croise ces symboles, on peut ramener ces humeurs. Hippocrate parlait d’un équilibre : si Misty ne possède plus aucune de ces humeurs, il ne faut pas qu’elles soient en excès non plus.

— Les évacuations de fluides seront plus faciles à pratiquer, et… regarde comment elle est, il en faudra beaucoup avant d’arriver à un équilibre. »

Sa main s’attardait toujours sur celle immobile.

À l’entrée de la chambre, Queenie partageait l’avis de sa professeure : les carences étaient plus inquiétantes que les excès, pour le moment. Pour l’instant, il s’agissait de préparer d’autres rituels.

« Un pour chaque humeur, » reprit Cordelia, « nous allons réunir des talismans, des charmes, tout ce qu’on peut trouver qui se rapproche de l’humeur invoquée.

— Est-ce qu’on doit attendre chaque saison ?

— Non, Queenie. »

La fin de l’hiver approchait et les sorcières pouvaient essayer d’enchaîner deux rituels, mais la Suprême ignorait si le temps leur était compté. Et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas attendre.

Misty était revenue, incomplète, et plus Cordelia la voyait dans ces nuances tristes, plus elle sentait son propre cœur disparaître dans l’angoisse.

« Nous nous passerons des saisons : nous sommes des sorcières, nous pourrons trouver des équivalents ou apporter plus de pouvoir aux autres symboles. »

Les rituels seraient juste plus complexes, plus longs, mais ce serait toujours meilleur que d’attendre les cycles.

Zoe commença à griffonner une liste d’objets nécessaires, tandis que la Suprême se pencha vers l’oreille blanche de Misty. Le nez perdu contre les boucles grises, elle murmura :

« On va te ramener, Misty. Je te le promets. »

Les jeunes sorcières commençaient à sommeiller dans le couloir, alors elles furent autorisées à partir se coucher. Zoe aussi, put retrouver son lit, tout comme Queenie. Seule Cordelia restait dans la chambre, toujours assise au même endroit.

Sa main n’avait pas lâché celle de l’endormie et à présent, on ne savait plus laquelle dégageait le plus de chaleur.

Malgré la lumière qui grandissait et devenait immense, les pensionnaires de l’académie de Miss Robichaux étaient pelotonnées sous les couvertures, enfouies sous des sommeils sans rêves. Certaines, les plus jeunes surtout, remuèrent et grimacèrent, persuadées d’étouffer encore à cause de l’odeur du soufre. Leurs genoux remontaient alors jusqu’à leur menton, les poings tremblaient, prêts à frapper si des hordes de démons arrivaient.

Cauchemars, illusions ou prémonitions, toutes les interprétations étaient possibles, car trois gros chiens noirs venaient de dresser leur museau vers les fenêtres sombres, montrant leurs crocs et grognant.


	2. Les secrets de la bouche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme disent les anglophones: "it took me forever", et ce, pour deux raisons : la librairie où je travaille a commencé à déménager mercredi dernier, et bordel, ce sera ça mon enfer (ranger des livres, déplacer les tables et étagères, retrouver les bons câbles dans une centaine de cartons entreposés, et tout ça, en pleine canicule...), et je suis épuisée comme je l'ai rarement été. Ensuite, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu ! Je l'ai même coupé, en fin de compte.  
> Mais enfin, je publie la suite de cette histoire, et même si je vais avoir pas mal de boulot dans le mois à venir, au moins, le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé.  
> Bonne lecture !

« Vivre m’avait tellement manqué. »            

 

Sentir les parfums était aussi difficile que de respirer à travers un voile, car malgré sa bouche entrouverte et son nez redressé, Misty sentait ses sens engourdis, peut-être même usés par son séjour en enfer.

Elle se souvenait de tout : la table de bois froid, les instruments d’acier inoxydable brillants, les chants interrompus des grenouilles disséquées, les chuchotements des enfants dans son dos. Et ce plafond où des néons l’aveuglaient, lourd comme un ciel d’orage.

Oh, il lui faudrait des années avant de pouvoir se sentir bien en présence d’un amphibien…

Mais tout ça était derrière elle ; même si elle avait la sensation de marcher dans un rêve, elle reconnaissait l’académie de Miss Robichaux. Elle reconnaissait son foyer.

Sa silhouette monochrome s’inscrivait parfaitement dans ce décor sans couleurs, comme si la demeure signifiait qu’elle l’accueillait en son sein. Le bois noir, le carrelage blanc, les lumières aussi étincelantes que l’argent… Aucune teinte trop vive ne venait la trahir, l’invitant à reprendre sa place dans ce refuge.

Les rayons du soleil étaient filtrés par les rideaux épais, mais même emmitouflés par ce coton rigide, ils auraient dû projeter l’ombre de la passante ; or, ils l’ignoraient, traversant sa silhouette comme s’ils traversaient une surface liquide, tel un fantôme unique, capable de vivre.

Ces petits détails n’entamaient pas sa joie pour autant : elle était chez elle.

Misty entendait sans peine les moineaux qui célébraient un matin si tiède en cette saison, et portée par cette mélodie de printemps précoce, elle balança doucement sa tête de droite à gauche, capturant les sons d’un quotidien précieux.

Depuis le seuil du salon, la sorcière blanche aperçut une jeune femme assise par terre, lui tournant le dos, concentrée sur une tour infernale construite sur la table basse. Une robe noire, d’une longueur sage, traînait par terre, et sous les cheveux coupés au carré s’apercevait un col claudine.

Même sans la connaître, Misty se douta qu’elle était une pensionnaire.

La construction de bois était déjà bien entamée, et les doigts, à peine tremblants, retiraient les blocs, testant avant s’ils supportaient un poids ou non.

L’équilibre fragile était menacé, alors le jeu demandait une concentration extrême. Pour ne pas l’effrayer, Misty prononça tout doucement :

« Bonjour ? »

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Elle n’avait peut-être pas parlé assez fort ?

« Chloé est sourde. »

En entendant cette voix au-dessus d’elle, Misty sursauta et releva le menton, apercevant Zoe, en haut des marches, rayonnante tant elle souriait.

Avec un geste vif et impatient, Misty tendit ses bras pour accueillir son amie qui se précipita vers elle, et quand la joue grise se posa contre celle rosée, Misty reconnut la fragrance de noix de coco qui provenait des cheveux de Zoe.

La jeune fille avait tellement changé ! Plus mature, plus certaine, mais c’était toujours Zoe. L’adorable Zoe.

« Zoe ! J’ai l’impression de rêver !

— Tu ne rêves pas : tu es de retour. Nous nous sommes toutes réunies pour que tu puisses être de retour chez toi. »

Zoe ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’elle était désormais saine et sauve. Il y avait encore tant à faire…

Après s’être écartée, Zoe vit les veines grises sous la peau d’albâtre. Misty était la première femme à donner un sens aussi premier degré à cette description désuète. Il y avait aussi ces ongles : ils avaient la couleur des scalpels, et pour un peu, elle aurait cru apercevoir le même tranchant.

« Est-ce que je vais rester comme ça ?

— Non. » Quand Zoe expliqua à la miraculée les théories qu’elle avait trouvées, la fiabilité de la théorie des humeurs, Misty sourit : elle reconnaissait bien là la littéraire qu’était la jeune sorcière, et elle l’imagina en train d’user ses yeux noirs sur des lignes obscures, à la recherche d’une solution pour repousser les forces infernales. « Mais nous avons besoin de repos, car ce sera aussi éprouvant que de te ramener. »

Misty hocha la tête, montrant qu’elle comprenait.

Après tout, elle n’avait pas mal. C’était juste… étrange, d’être un fantôme doté de vie.

Zoe gardait toujours une main sur son épaule, apportant son soutien :

« Je me souviens quand tu m’as demandé, d’après moi, à quoi l’enfer ressemblait.

— J’ai l’impression que c’était hier. Non, il y a mille ans… Quand est-ce que c’était ? Il y a des nouvelles, ça veut dire que…

— C’était il y a cinq mois. »

Zoe aurait pu prendre toutes les précautions possibles, cette vérité heurterait Misty dans tous les cas.

La sorcière retint son souffle, sentant un frisson grimper le long de son dos, heurtant ses vertèbres. Cinq mois pour une seule et même tourmente en répétition, une épreuve de son enfance en boucle.

Avant de descendre dans les entrailles de l’univers, Misty n’avait imaginé ni corps d’ombres dotés d’ailes de chauve-souris, ni flammes animées d’une conscience perverse, s’enfonçant dans l’inconnu le plus total.

Mais ce matin, elle ne savait plus ce qui était le plus terrifiant : un homme à tête de bouc noir ou monsieur Kingery, dirigeant sa main qui tenait le scalpel, vers le ventre humide d’une grenouille.

Elle se souvenait que, quand son index ripait sur la peau de l’amphibien, elle imaginait que cette pellicule d’eau était de la sueur provoquée par la peur.

Nerveuse, Misty se mit à frotter ses mains, tentant de se débarrasser de son crime.

« C’est fini, Misty : peu importe ce qu’on va vivre pour te ramener complétement, on sera toutes là, avec toi. »

Pour le lui prouver, Zoe l’invita à s’avancer dans le salon, tendant un index vers celle qui démolissait sa tour dans un équilibre maitrisé.

« Chloé est sourde, » répéta Zoe, « mais tu peux lui parler : elle lit sur les lèvres, et la télépathie est son don. Pense haut et fort à ce que tu dis, et elle te comprendra, mais ne pense jamais l’inverse : elle se vexe quand elle perçoit un mensonge. C’est une experte du _concilium_ , elle s’en sert pour faire payer ceux qui ne sont pas francs… »

La nouvelle pensionnaire avait expliqué à ses camarades qu’un jour, sa mère lui avait assuré qu’elle était normale, mais dans sa tête, les notions de sorcellerie et de handicap s’étaient entrechoqués, contredisant les mots formulés sans conviction.

Chloé l’avait faite danser nue sur le rebord du balcon pendant des heures.

Après ça, sa mère ne lui avait plus jamais menti.

Sans remuer les lèvres, remuant uniquement ses pensées, Misty répéta son bonjour. Chloé se retourna enfin vers elle, révélant son visage anguleux et pâle, encadré par des cheveux sombres. Ils étaient si lisses, si fins que les pointes de ses oreilles décollées pointaient de cette noirceur. Sous la frange en escalier, deux yeux verts fixaient la sorcière sauvée.

Pour la saluer, elle fit un geste de la main, et Misty remarqua que, de ses poignets jusqu’au bout de ses doigts, s’étendaient des tatouages de fougères vertes, délicates, comme prêtes à remuer sous la première brise.

_« Bonjour. »_

Son coude heurta le rebord de la table, et la tour s’effondra. Les pièces heurtèrent le parquet, provoquant une pluie de bois, mais seules Zoe et Misty sursautèrent.

« Par respect pour Chloé, on fait toujours l’effort de penser avec clarté, pour qu’elle ne soit pas écartée de ce qui se dit. » D’un signe de tête, Chloé confirma ce que venait de dire Zoe, l’ayant entendu dans sa tête. « C’est assez difficile, avec toutes les nouvelles que nous avons accueillies.

— Combien sommes-nous ?

— Ici ? Une cinquantaine.

— “Ici” ?

— Nous avons ouverts deux autres foyers. Un dans le Maine, l’autre à Seattle. D’ici l’an prochain, nous en aurons peut-être un autre en Californie. »

Misty dut se retenir à l’accoudoir du canapé, autrement, ses jambes se seraient dérobées sous elle.

Était-elle vraiment revenue ? Était-ce vraiment possible ?

« Les choses ont pas mal changé, Misty, mais avant de rencontrer toutes les nouvelles, je pense qu’il y a quelqu’un que tu dois voir en priorité. »

Inutile de prononcer le nom, et même si Zoe jeta un regard vers un des couloirs, celui qu’il fallait emprunter pour rejoindre la serre, Misty comprit.

Elle se souvenait à présent que son séjour infernal avait cessé au moment où, après avoir ressuscité la grenouille une énième fois, ça n’avait pas été la main de monsieur Kingery qui avait saisi son bras, mais une main plus douce, plus fine, et au poignet marqué d’un tatouage en forme de branche.

 

L’enfer était derrière elle, Misty le savait, mais une nouvelle évidence se présentait à elle : la sorcière blanche accédait ce matin à l’Eden.

Les branches devant l’entrée du jardin d’hiver se tendaient vers elle pour le lui faire comprendre, l’encerclant de leur force insoupçonnée, de leur odeur délicate.

Avec une gratitude émue, Misty frôla les bourgeons naissants, caressa l’écorce aussi ténue que la soie, enroula ses doigts autour des branches noueuses. Les couleurs, vives ou pastelles, venaient l’auréoler, elle, la silhouette en nuances de gris.

L’immense lilas, qui se dressait à sa droite, n’avait pas encore fleuri, et pourtant, les grappes vertes avaient hâte de dévoiler leur parfum mélancolique. Si le nez s’approchait un peu, il pourrait même percevoir les prémisses de cette odeur de printemps.

Misty voulait tout effleurer, tout toucher, tant elle était reconnaissante.

Son bonheur vint enserrer plus étroitement sa gorge quand elle aperçut sa sauveuse : Cordelia était penchée au-dessus d’un petit pot, surveillant la croissance d’une jeune plante. Suprême ou non, la sorcière s’improvisait toujours en Déméter pleine d’amour pour la nature.

Cette vision leva même un peu le voile que Misty était persuadée d’avoir sur le visage.

« Hey. »

Son salut était court et faible, mais c’était tout ce que ses cordes vocales, pressées de joie, pouvaient produire comme son. Et quand bien même, ce fut suffisant pour que Cordelia se redresse pour la fixer.

On connaissait à la Suprême deux sourires différents : le premier, à peine ourlé, était un pincement de lèvres réservé aux occasions strictes où il était nécessaire de faire bonne figure. Il était aussi réservé en réponse aux provocations, aux personnes qu’elle n’appréciait guère.

Et puis, il y en avait un second, celui où ses pommettes montaient, où sa lèvre supérieure cachait celle du dessous, comme pour contenir ce tremblement qui aurait précédé d’éventuelles larmes.

C’était ce sourire d’enfant que Misty vit.

Aussi digne qu’une dame du monde, Cordelia lui tendit les mains, mais au fond, elle désirait la prendre dans ses bras. Ses poignets s’écartèrent plus que nécessaire, trahissant son souhait, et Misty vint se réfugier contre elle.

Pendant de longs instants, elles furent incapables de parler, riant juste avec soulagement.

Leur duo apportait un contraste curieux : la Suprême portait un tailleur noir et blanc, tandis que l’élève, sans couleurs, portait une robe parsemée de petites fleurs, enserrée par des foulards aux teintes fauve.

Décalées. Ou bien complétées.

« Vivre m’avait tellement manqué. » Finit par souffler Misty, levant les yeux vers les feuilles qui cachaient le plafond de la serre.

« Tu m’as manqué. Tu nous as manqué à _toutes_. » Se corrigea Cordelia, se souvenant de l’air radieux de Zoe, le sourire satisfait de Queenie à la fin du rituel.

Elle aurait aimé ajouter que son amie était maintenant en sécurité, mais ç’aurait été lui mentir.

Cordelia s’écarta et prit le visage de Misty entre ses mains, le tenant comme une coupe d’argent.

« Comment tu te sens ?

— Épuisée. »

Misty avait l’impression d’avoir passé l’éternité à crier ; sa voix n’avait pas plus de force qu’un murmure endormi, et ses muscles nageaient dans l’air avec autant de difficulté que dans un torrent.

« Zoe m’a dit que d’autres rituels étaient prévus.

— C’est vrai. » Trancha Cordelia d’une voix plus sèche qu’elle ne l’avait voulu : la Suprême ne voulait pas s’étendre sur le sujet.

Quatre rituels étaient prévus, un pour chaque humeur, mais seul le premier était déjà planifié. Les sorcières réglaient leur cycle sur la course des saisons, et puisqu’il restait trois jours avant l’équinoxe de printemps, l’épreuve qui concernait l’atrabile était prévue pour la nuit prochaine.

Il serait le plus douloureux, même si la Suprême ignorait encore pour qui : pour Misty ? Pour elle ? Plus les heures filaient, moins Cordelia voulait le savoir.

_Après tout ce qu’elle a déjà enduré…_

« Tes yeux, » remarqua soudain Misty, faisant glisser ses pouces sur les joues de Cordelia, « qui t’a soignée ?

— J’ai été guérie durant l’épreuve des Sept Merveilles. »

Misty la fixa, sans comprendre.

À cause de sa tourmente, elle avait oublié ces épreuves qui devaient mettre en lumière la sorcière qui succéderait à Fiona Goode. Ayant échoué à revenir des enfers, ce n’était bien sûr pas elle, mais qui alors ? Madison ? Queenie ? Zoe ?

_Oh, faîtes que ce soit Zoe…_

Ce titre expliquerait l’assurance que la jeune femme avait démontrée plus tôt.

« La Suprême t’a rendu la vue ?

— Oui. _Je_ me suis rendu la vue. »

Le cœur gris cogna contre les côtes et, dans un sursaut, mi-effrayé, mi-admiratif, emplie d’un respect pieux, Misty s’écarta. Elle ne pouvait pas toucher la Suprême de cette façon : Cordelia était son amie, mais elle était reine dans leur monde désormais.

« Je suis navrée.

— Pourquoi ?

— D’être aussi… familière, et… »

Cordelia la savait sensible aux symboles, alors elle ne s’offusqua pas du mouvement de recul ; avec douceur, elle reprit les mains blanches, avec ce même sourire croqué.

« Misty, que je sois Suprême ou non ne change rien à notre amitié. »

Peut-être que si le teint de Misty n’avait pas été lunaire, ses joues seraient devenues roses.

Cordelia lui raconta ensuite les événements : juste après son échec, ç’avait été au tour de Zoe d’être disqualifiée, se tuant sur les piquets dressés au-dessus du portail. Madison, jalouse et entêtée, avait refusé de pratiquer le sort de résurrection sur la jeune sorcière, ce qui avait convaincu Cordelia de participer aux épreuves.

Avant la fin du jour, la conclusion avait été observée par Myrtle Snow : la nouvelle Suprême n’était autre que la fille de la précédente.

« Ç’aurait dû être évident. » Souffla Misty, les yeux agrandis par l’admiration. « Tu es la plus douée, mais tu as toujours été… discrète.

— Le manque de confiance inspiré par ma tendre mère. »

Il était une époque où Cordelia aurait mis autant d’ironie que possible dans ces mots, mais aujourd’hui, après avoir serré sa mère mourante dans ses bras, le venin était devenu inoffensif.

La nouvelle Suprême évoqua ensuite les changements, les décisions qu’elle avait prises, et Misty comprit mieux les autres écoles que Zoe avait mentionnées. Les sorcières sortaient de l’ombre, même si certains médias les qualifiaient encore d’imposteuses, dénonçant des tours de passe-passe et une tentative d’attraction touristique.

Le mois dernier, un journaliste à la télévision avait ricané, balançant « vous allez voir, demain, on va apprendre que Marie Laveau avait découvert le secret d’immortalité. »

Ces commentaires — et ils étaient nombreux — n’atteignaient pas Cordelia Goode.

Bien sûr, des jeunes filles totalement délurées avaient tenté de franchir le portail de l’académie, prétendant avoir besoin d’une maîtresse spirituelle quand un médecin qualifié aurait été plus utile. Mais celles qui étaient restées entre ces murs anciens étaient d’authentiques magiciennes, et talentueuses, qui plus est.

Quoique Misty n’aurait pas à rougir face à elles ; Cordelia ne l’avait pas suspectée d’être la prochaine Suprême sans raison.

Peut-être que ce doute avait entamé sa propre confiance, la convaincant à l’époque que Misty était l’élue quand elle, comme d’habitude, devait rester dans l’ombre des plus grandes.

Et pourtant, si Misty était devenue la Suprême, Cordelia n’aurait ressenti ni jalousie, ni animosité, car cette femme avait une capacité qui manquait à sa mère : elle était emplie d’une douce lumière. Et si aujourd’hui cette aura était étouffée, comme un soleil qui se dépêtre dans un ciel brumeux, la Suprême userait de tous ses talents, et ceux de ses élèves, pour dissiper les nuages.

Oui, Misty aurait été une Suprême exceptionnelle, car aussi talentueuse que généreuse, aussi calme que diplomatique.

Soudain, Cordelia fut tentée de demander si Misty approuvait ses choix : était-elle une bonne dirigeante ? Offrait-elle un avenir aux sorcières ?

Mais elle devait se débarrasser de cette habitude à douter de la moindre de ses actions : Myrtle Snow n’était plus là pour l’aiguiller et, adulte qui avait laissé son enfance derrière elle, Cordelia devait prendre confiance en elle.

Regagnant son assurance, elle entraîna son amie vers une table basse, au fond du jardin.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, suis-moi. »

Entre les pots se trouvait un sac à main, de ce vert élégant qu’ont les nénuphars. La sorcière fouilla à l’intérieur, sortant une petite trousse qui contenait, hormis un bazar sans nom, un rouge-à-lèvre. Le bâton était d’une teinte corail qui brillait comme si elle reposait sous l’eau, imitant avec perfection une poussière de perles. Cordelia fit coulisser le tuyau et tapota le bout de son annulaire sur la pointe en biais.

« Promis, mes mains sont propres.

— Je te crois. Tu dois être la jardinière aux mains les plus propres qui soient : tu n’as même pas besoin de toucher la terre grâce à ton don.

— Chut, assez de compliments. »

Misty obéit, réprimant un sourire, et laissa sa bouche entrouverte.

Cordelia pressa son doigt contre les lèvres statiques et, pendant un instant, elle eut l’impression de toucher une actrice hollywoodienne des années 50. La peau de papier, l’éclat fantomatique des cheveux, les cils d’un noir profond… Misty avait des faux airs de Joan Fontaine, avec son regard à la fois curieux et effrayé, ressemblant à celui qu’avait l’actrice dans _Rebecca_.

C’était comme colorier la pellicule d’un vieux classique de cinéma, de briser la barrière dressée par le noir et blanc en donnant les couleurs du présent. La bouche corail, vive et mouvante, contrasta avec le teint argent ; quelque chose de si fascinant que Cordelia ne pouvait plus détacher son regard.

La teinte évoqua une orange mûre du Maghreb, une fleur en train de brûler sous le soleil d’été, empruntant la même douceur chaude, mais puis soudain, les paillettes devinrent ternes. Pire : au bout de quelques secondes, le maquillage se mit à faner, perdant sa couleur pour devenir grise, devenant inutile.

La frontière était à nouveau marquée.

Déçue, Cordelia essuya la couche de gris-à-lèvres à l’aide d’un mouchoir. Elle referma vite le morceau de coton, peut-être inquiète de voir la texture redevenir corail.

« Ce serait contagieux ?

— Comme une maladie d’âme ? Je ne sais pas, Misty… »

Quelque chose frôla la main de la sorcière grise. Elle crut que c’était la pointe d’une feuille, mais en levant sa main, Misty aperçut une araignée-crabe, blanche et rose, perchée sur de longues pattes gracieuses. Tout s’articulait avec une cohérence merveilleuse, mais l’araignée s’arrêtait, revenait sur ses pas, reprenait son chemin sur les phalanges, sa grâce interrompue par ses indécisions.

« Elle me ressemble. Perdue et fragile.

— À son échelle, elle est forte. »

Admirant la valse des huit pattes, Cordelia observa comment la créature pianotait le long de l’index.

Elle se sentait comme la Suprême la plus inepte que l’histoire ait connue, mais elle se rappela à temps que la situation de Misty n’était pas habituelle : aucune des Suprêmes n’avait été confrontée à un tel retour.

Revenir des enfers confirmait un grand pouvoir ; aller chercher une âme ici-bas confirmait un pouvoir encore plus grand.

La directrice se l’était promis : elle ferait à nouveau ses preuves, et les rituels seraient couronnés de succès.

Avec un soin précieux, Misty dirigea la thomise vers le buisson d’hortensia. L’araignée lui ressemblait, à l’exception du fait qu’elle était colorée, afin de mieux se dissimuler dans les fleurs, faisant de ces beautés des pièges mortels.

Si Misty se cachait dans l’académie, est-ce que la bâtisse deviendrait un lieu de danger pour les démons qui la chasseraient peut-être ?

La question ne lui effleurait même pas l’esprit, tant elle se berçait d’espoir.

 

Les volets de la cuisine étaient encore fermés, et pourtant, une jeune fille était assise à la longue table, genoux repliés sous son menton. Un verre était posé sur le rebord, rempli d’un jus marron.

Queenie jeta un regard suspicieux à la boisson quand elle passa près de la sorcière recroquevillée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu bois ?

— Le programme maigreur TES506. » Répondit Carol en désignant la bouteille sur la table de travail. Le genre de flacon avec des couleurs criardes où myrtilles, feuilles de thé vert et pissenlits envahissaient les étiquettes, comme si ils venaient de survivre à une explosion.

Avec un soupir, Queenie pencha sa tête sur le côté, inspectant la silhouette de la pensionnaire. S’il y avait bien une fille qui n’avait pas besoin de boire ce genre de conneries, c’était bien Carol.

Sa carrure osseuse était tout en angles et étroitesses. Certains disaient qu’elle souffrait de la maladie de Crohn, d’autres qu’elle était anorexique. Mais non : Carol était juste très maigre, tout comme Queenie n’était pas obèse parce qu’elle mangeait trop ou ne faisait pas de sport.

Sur le plan physique, elles étaient totalement opposées : d’un côté, le jour filiforme, de l’autre, la nuit généreuse. Pourtant, elles avaient cette même aigreur pour tout, le sarcasme étant leur langue maternelle et étant plus incrédules que des athées. Incrédules, elles ! Des sorcières !

« T’as trouvé ça où ?

— Dans la chambre que j’occupe. »

Oh.

La chambre de Madison.

« Ça m’étonne pas que c’était à l’ancienne occupante.

— Et pourquoi elle l’a pas pris ? Ça fonctionnait pas ?

— J’en sais rien. Elle a échoué à l’épreuve des Sept Merveilles, et elle a disparu juste après. »

Son absence n’avait surpris personne. Mais le plus triste, c’était que personne n’avait essayé de la contacter. Queenie n’allait pas se plaindre : elle avait toujours décrit Madison comme une pauvre petite conne prétentieuse.

Qu’elle aille se faire foutre, où qu’elle soit.

« Ça fonctionne peut-être pas, mais c’est bon, au moins ?

— Ça manque de sucre. »

Queenie ne rit pas, mais un rictus confirma que l’ironie lui plaisait.

Elle s’installa en face de Carol et se servit un verre de programme maigreur TES506. Sans aucune conviction.

Entre deux gorges, Carol souffla :

« Putain, je suis tellement fatiguée par cette nuit.

— Amen.

— Et dire que je plaignais un pote qui partait en fac d’ingénierie. Ici, j’ai l’impression que même Hermione Granger aurait à peine la moyenne.

— Parce que tu crois que Voldemort était si puissant ? Je lui aurais tranché la gorge à distance, et Harry aurait été oublié dans son placard. »

Aucun rire ne ponctua leur petit délire, mais leurs blagues n’en étaient pas moins drôles.

Queenie fixait le vaisselier, à côté, en bois délicat. Le meuble s’inscrivait dans un style cottage avec les bouquets de thym, de verveine, et de romarin, tous suspendus au-dessus de la dizaine de flacons qui contenaient différentes sortes de poivre. Les planches blanches mettaient en évidence des pots simples en porcelaine et de diverses tailles. Dessus étaient calligraphiés « sel », « sucre » et « farine » en belles lettres courbées.

Plus loin, les casseroles de cuivre semblaient prêtes à flamber, réchauffées par les rayons de midi. Si Queenie les observait trop longtemps, elle avait la sensation que le soleil essayait de se nicher au creux de ses yeux. Pour l’en empêcher, elle plissa les paupières, transformant cette vision en une nuée de lueurs rouges.

Au fond elle, elle ne voulait pas que le soleil se couche.

« Je n’ai pas hâte d’être à demain. »

Carol haussa les épaules ; elle non plus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

De son côté, la nouvelle redoutait la fatigue qui allait à nouveau l’assaillir, car le sort de Misty la laissait indifférente. Elle ne connaissait pas la sorcière blanche, si ce n’était une chose : que la Suprême avait remué les entrailles de l’enfer juste pour elle, rendant l’impossible réalisable pour cette âme.

« C’est un peu ridicule, en fait. » Souffla Carol.

« Comment ça ?

— La Suprême a récupéré cette Misty Day, pour finalement la remettre sous terre.

— Dit comme ça, ouais. Mais c’est nécessaire : le rituel pour ranimer l’atrabile est le moins… sympa. Il faut commencer par celui-là.

— Et Misty Day n’est pas au courant ? Elle ne sait pas encore qu’elle va devoir passer six heures dans un putain de puits abandonné ? »

Le silence de Queenie confirma que la sorcière ignorait encore son sort.

C’était aussi triste qu’un agneau inconscient d’être trainé à l’abattoir.

« Ce n’est pas qu’un rituel avec un peu de terre et des petites pierres vertes, Carol, » se défendit Queenie, « les humeurs sont associées à des émotions.

— Je sais. Moi aussi, j’ai écouté Zoe. »

L’atrabile, ou bile noire, était l’essence de la peur, de l’inquiétude, de la mélancolie.

De la rate, des tréfonds de ce maigre organe pourpre, naissaient des idées noires et des fantômes d’angoisse. Il n’était même pas vital et servait juste de poids dans le flanc, comme pour empêcher le corps de s’élever dans le bonheur.

« Misty pourrait s’en passer. Des gens vivent bien sans rate.

— Ce n’est pas parce que des chirurgiens ont fait quinze ans d’études pour faire des ablations qu’ils ont raison. Il existe un équi…

— Un équilibre, je _sais_. Zoe aussi en a parlé. Si j’entends ce mot encore une fois, je provoque un chaos juste pour vous faire chier. »

Queenie leva les yeux au ciel. Cette sorcière avait vraiment besoin de jouer les chieuses maintenant ?

« Pourquoi tu râles ? T’as oublié que c’était pour aider une amie ? »

Carol haussa les épaules.

Misty était une étrangère, c’était vrai, mais ce n’était pas pour ça que Carol redoutait le rituel : c’était parce que rien n’était certain. La théorie des humeurs, comme son nom l’indiquait, était une _théorie_. Autant, ce rituel allait juste traumatiser une pauvre jeune femme, la rendre malade de froid et de peur.

Avant d’arriver à l’académie, Carol Wittney avait voulu commencer des études pour devenir infirmière. Motivée, la jeune femme était capable de manier les doses de médicaments comme les vieilles femmes du Moyen-âge mesuraient les quantités d’herbes. Ses dons d’observation avaient été un atout majeur, tout comme sa mémoire qui avait emmagasiné plusieurs ouvrages de médecine. Carol aurait pu être une infirmière efficace, peut-être un peu sèche, mais connaissant son métier.

Oui, elle aurait pu, si son don n’avait pas été celui de l’Expiration.

Quand des émotions vives l’emportaient, quand le stress venait glacer son front et sa nuque, les mains de Carol devenaient funestes : sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, plus naturelle qu’une Faucheuse, la sorcière volait les vies, laissant des carcasses après le passage de ses paumes toxiques.

Après avoir tué deux patients lors d’un stage, Carol avait fui, la boule au ventre, vers ses origines qu’elle avait ignorées jusqu’à ce moment-là, et elle avait renoncé cet avenir qui avait tant représenté pour elle.

Esprit cartésien et scientifique, Carol, malgré sa nature confirmée, était parfois plus incrédule que les journalistes qui envoyaient des piques à l’académie de Miss Robichaux. Après tout, la nécromancie était plus hasardeuse que la chirurgie ; les sorcières qui s’improvisaient herboristes s’adonnaient à une phytothérapie de bas étage ; quels sorts pouvaient remplacer la kinésithérapie pour un problème de dos ou d’articulation de la hanche ?

En voyant cette moue incrédule, Queenie comprit, alors elle lança :

« Attends, depuis quand la magie ne vaut pas les sciences ? Quand on porte une blouse blanche, on détient la vérité ? Combien de médecins ont dit que le cerveau des noirs était plus petit que celui des blancs ? Combien le disent encore ? Il n’y avait pas de différence entre les apothicaires et les sorcières. Des ancêtres ont été condamnées pour des empoisonnements, mais personne ne les a jamais récompensées pour les soins qu’elles ont découverts. »

Carole était incapable de contredire Queenie, et elle garda ses bras croisés, refusant d’abdiquer.

Le verre était fini, et Queenie vit là une bonne raison pour quitter la table. Mais avant, elle ajouta :

« Considère que Misty a une maladie inconnue, et, comme des médecins, on va essayer des traitements. C’est aussi simple que ça. Ça la fera souffrir, comme la chimio a fait souffrir l’ancienne Suprême, mais on aura peut-être un résultat. Maintenant, je retourne me coucher, j’ai besoin de repos. À moins que t’aies un avis médical contre ma sorcellerie ? »

Les joues brûlantes de honte, Carol ne la regarda pas partir.

L’ancienne infirmière s’était crue imperméable à cette philosophie, et pourtant, elle venait de lui percer la poitrine, imitant la morsure nerveuse d’un serpent. Celui représenté aux côtés d’Hygie, peut-être.

 

Marie se battait avec la housse du matelas.

Cette lutte était de trop ; elle avait déjà assez transpiré comme ça la nuit dernière, quand elle avait été agressée par une multitude de cauchemars.

La housse blanche était encore humide, trempée de peur, devenant transparente à certains endroits.

Fervente catholique, l’odeur du soufre n’avait pas seulement dégoûté Marie ; elle l’avait terrifiée. Et si elle n’était jamais allée en enfer, les visions les plus classiques l’avaient tourmentée dans son sommeil.

« Erk, quelle horreur. »

Sous la housse, Marie aperçut deux taches brunes incrustées dans le matelas. Des restes de règles d’une ancienne pensionnaire. Un autre sang impur.

Mais le sien n’était pas plus béni, songea la sorcière.

Marie avait appris avec horreur sa nature un mois auparavant. Et si elle avait enfin appris l’origine des situations embarrassantes provoquées à chaque fois qu’elle se sentait menacée, elle n’en avait pas été soulagée pour autant.

Le dernier drame s’était déroulé à l’anniversaire d’une cousine. Les meubles du salon avaient été dissimulés par du papier crépon rose et blanc, et au-dessus de la table, une lourde banderole rappelait aux invités déjà éméchés que Tiffany fêtait son douzième anniversaire.

Pendant que tante Alice servait le café, Marie avait senti que son voisin, Marc, avait essayé de glisser ses doigts sous sa jupe — jupe pourtant longue, elle le jurait devant le Seigneur.

Mais avant d’atteindre le sommet du genou convoité, les ongles du jeune homme s’étaient soulevés, cédant à une moisissure qui s’était mise à pousser en-dessous. La pourriture soudaine avait rendu la peau noire, et le bout des doigts avait gonflé, crachant les ongles dans des jets de pus. La plus impatiente des gangrènes avait dévoré le bras de l’homme jusqu’au coude, jouant entre des nuances de violet, de noir, de bleu… Quant aux odeurs, elles se conjuguaient en une seule puanteur, proche de celle d’un fromage immangeable.

Marie avait ressenti une profonde panique en sentant Marc se rapprocher, partagée entre l’obligation de se taire et subir, ou l’envie de le dénoncer et provoquer un scandale sous les yeux de Tiffany.

Sa malédiction avait choisi pour elle, mais Marie n’en avait ressenti aucune joie ; l’effroi l’avait tétanisée devant ce bras gangréné, un sentiment partagé par tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Par la suite, elle avait rejoint l’académie de Miss Robichaux, mais seulement à contre-cœur. Après tout, avec l’existence révélée des sorcières, la nature de Marie n’avait laissé aucun doute.

La bâtisse ancienne la trompait avec ses murs épurés, rendant le rôle de cet antre incertain : tour à tour refuge et purgatoire, foyer et prison.

Avec des gestes rapides, Marie roula en boule les draps, pressée de se débarrasser de ce nid de mauvais rêves. Elle jurerait y sentir une odeur d’allumette enflammée.

Dans le couloir, les bras encombrés, la sorcière se figea devant la silhouette en noir et blanc qui se dressait devant elle. Misty la salua avec un sourire enjoué, empli d’une curiosité d’enfant.

« On dirait que tu as besoin d’aide ? »

Par-dessus les entrelacements de linge, Marie inspira profondément, mais aucune odeur d’enfer n’émanait de la sorcière. De sa consœur.

« Ça ira, merci. »

Marie baissa ses bras, baissant cette sorte de bouclier par la même occasion, et Misty put apercevoir la croix en or qui se nichait au creux de sa gorge. La chrétienne était prête à dissimuler le bijou, même si personne n’avait jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet depuis qu’elle était arrivée, mais elle renonça au geste protecteur, rassurée par le hochement de tête de Misty : cette femme comprenait.

« Tu n’as rien à craindre. Pas avec notre Suprême actuelle. C’est la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. » Marie ne pouvait pas la contredire : Cordelia Goode était une femme paisible, sérieuse et professionnelle. Toutes les qualités qu’elle admirait. « Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis trois semaines. »

À nouveau, Misty hocha la tête, ses boucles appuyant le mouvement compatissant.

Sa main vint tâtonner sa propre gorge, à la recherche d’un porte-bonheur.

« J’ai perdu la mienne. » Confia-t-elle dans un murmure. « Je crois que je l’ai perdue là où j’étais…

— Ils ont dû la faire fondre. La détruire. »

Ils. Les démons. Peu importe l’apparence qu’ils ont. Celle de monsieur Kingery. Celle de Marc.

Oui, si Marie allait en enfer, elle revivrait sûrement ce moment infect, piégée entre les regards horrifiés, les bruits de peau boursoufflée et les odeurs de pourriture.

Le mal adoptait des visages familiers, déjà peu appréciés, pour encercler les victimes, exagérant les souvenirs, les rendant infinis.

Sur son poignet, sur ses tendons, sur ses os, Misty avait l’impression de sentir encore la poigne de son professeur. Si elle restait dans un moment de silence, elle pouvait même encore entendre ses menaces.

Le teint de la sorcière restait lunaire, mais à travers son expression, Marie remarqua des signes de peur. Elle posa les draps sur le parquet, détacha sa croix et la tendit à Misty.

Un soutien, car Marie aussi, avait connaissance du rituel.

« Je te la prête, jusqu’à ce que tu en retrouves une.

— Je ne peux pas accepter !

— Bien sûr que si, mais en échange…

— Oui ?

— J’aimerais une mèche de tes cheveux. Tressées et conservées dans une poche avec l’accord du propriétaire, c’est un porte-bonheur efficace. »

C’était ce que sa grand-mère lui avait appris un jour, quand Marie était encore petite et que les sorcières n’existaient que dans _Charmed_. À huit ans, Marie voyait là uniquement un univers fictif, alors que cette grand-mère, une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, tissait des charmes et répétait des incantations…

Finalement, Misty accueillit la croix avec gratitude, promettant d’en prendre soin. L’or se mit à luire par-dessus la robe d’un vert profond, attirant le jour comme une fleur attire une abeille dorée.

Pour payer son dû, elle laissa Marie tresser une de ses mèches argent. À l’aide de petits ciseaux trouvés dans la cuisine, Misty trancha ses cheveux, puis laissa le charme disparaître dans la poche de sa consœur.

Le silence de la cuisine, à présent vide, scella cet étrange pacte d’aide, plein d’une générosité chrétienne. D’une générosité de sorcières.

 

La seconde soirée contrebalança ce matin plein d’espoir. Les regards étaient devenus fuyants, et Misty remarqua une tension entre les épaules de Cordelia. La Suprême la regardait avec cette étrange tristesse au creux des yeux, peut-être la même que celle des femmes de 1914, celles qui disaient au revoir à leur fiancé sur les quais des gares d’Europe.

Pourquoi ces onces de regret s’accumulaient comme les grains d’un sablier ? Pourquoi le temps faisait pleuvoir ces signes de plus en plus inquiétants ? Que s’était-il passé depuis la veille ?

À la nuit tombée, quand la lumière provenait seulement des maisons des alentours, Misty travaillait dans la serre avec Cordelia. La première était inquiète, la seconde était songeuse. Ou l’inverse.

Depuis les ateliers, Misty apercevait les lampadaires victoriens dans la rue, les imaginant en supernovas blanches et mises sur pause, suspendues dans le temps du soir. Elle essayait de voir un peu de poésie dans les choses les plus banales, afin d’étouffer l’angoisse, mais sans réel succès.

Cordelia taillait un rosier, le préparant pour le printemps qui ne tarderait pas, redessinant sa silhouette fière. Puis, elle coupa quelques cloches d’ellébore, décortiquant les pétales d’un jaune délavé. Les fleurs intactes furent regroupées, de leur côté, dans un sachet d’un violet profond, redonnant de la valeur à l’or pâle de la plante.

« J’ai lu quelque part que ces fleurs étaient utilisées pour lutter contre la mélancolie. » Se souvint Misty. Sa voix aurait pu percer l’atmosphère d’orage, renverser ces secrets, pour qu’elle et son amie puissent rediscuter, plaisanter, chanter même ! Mais même la radio était éteinte.

Un son d’horloge résonna au loin, faisant que la voix de l’académie était plus forte que celle de la sorcière. C’était un son quotidien, que toutes les pensionnaires connaissaient, mais il sonna lugubre pour Misty.

La poésie de son imagination devint macabre, et associa le son à un glas.

Cordelia se retourna, serrant le sachet de tissu, et fixa Misty.

« Misty, je veux que tu saches que quoiqu’il arrive, c’est pour t’aider. Nous essayons tout pour que tu reviennes entièrement. Il faut que tu t’en souviennes, je t’en supplie. »

La sorcière blanche n’eut pas le temps de réagir : un ruban noir se posa devant ses yeux et une présence lui incita de se montrer obéissante. Son corps, qui avait pourtant regagné sa liberté, était devenu plus mou que celui d’une poupée de chiffon.

À pas de somnambule, aveugle comme en plein sommeil, Misty avançait, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente l’air nocturne serpenter autour de ses chevilles, de ses genoux, faisant balancer les pans de sa robe. Des rayons, provenant des lustres dans l’entrée, elle supposait, s’étaient infiltrés sous le bandeau, lui faisant l’aumône d’un peu de clarté, avant de disparaître.

Dehors, son nez percevait la fragrance de l’herbe endormie, des trottoirs vides. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles quittèrent les rues civiles pour traverser un terrain vague. Elles, car si Misty n’entendait plus les pas sur cette terre moelleuse, elle avait entendu un nombre incalculable de talons frapper les pavés, en écho avec les siens. Combien de sorcières s’étaient réunies ? Le premier rituel, car elle avait compris qu’il s’agissait de cela, demandait-il autant d’énergie ?

Aveugle, Misty luttait contre les pointes de crainte qui la piquaient. Queenie, Zoe, Marie, Chloé, Cordelia et toutes les autres avaient promis de raviver son âme. Cordelia lui avait promis qu’elle serait saine et sauve à nouveau.

Et même dans ces conditions étranges, elle perçut contre le dos de sa main celle de la Suprême. Son nom fût prononcé plusieurs fois, pas par la bouche de Cordelia, mais par son esprit, et l’intensité de ces pensées était conjuguée par l’inquiétude, la peur, la tendresse. C’était assez pour que Misty comprenne que le rituel pourrait ne rien donner, que son amie était aussi inquiète qu’elle.

À une époque, la terre à cet endroit était gorgée d’eau, devenant un véritable royaume pour les moustiques, mais aujourd’hui, l’herbe jaunissait, assoiffée sur un terrain peu clément. Les bayous semblaient bien loin d’ici.

La troupe s’arrêta et Misty se pencha. Ses mains tendues touchèrent de la pierre ; le corps rugueux était recouvert de mousse âgée et de givre encore jeune, complétant la vieille histoire du…

Du puits, comprit Misty.

L’air portait l’odeur de l’humidité, pas celle des marais ou de la pluie ; celle qui se puise dans les entrailles de la terre, celle qui est remuée par les vers de terre et les squelettes enterrés depuis des années. Cette humidité d’un autre temps.

Les mains de la Suprême, chaudes, un vrai réconfort en cette nuit de mars, se posèrent à la base de la gorge de Misty, ne se contentant pas des épaules pour se rapprocher du cœur. Grâce au mouvement, la croix vola un rayon de lune, scintillant au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Nous veillons sur toi, Misty. Nous ne pouvons rien te dire, mais laisse-toi porter, et demain, le rituel sera peut-être accompli avec succès. Nous veillons sur toi, quoiqu’il arrive. »

La panique vint s’enrouler autour de la gorge de Misty, l’empêchant de parler. Et comme un cadeau d’adieu, Cordelia plaça dans sa paume le sachet de fleurs, lui intimant de ne s’en servir qu’en cas de nécessité. Dans les pensées de son amie, Misty entendait des termes terrifiants comme « douleur », « insupportable », « crise »…

Les mots restaient toujours coincés, tout comme son souffle, roulés en boule au fond de sa gorge. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait dit à sa Suprême qu’elle la croyait.

L’ironie voulait que la sorcière blanche n’arrive à respirer qu’une fois installée sur sa balançoire funèbre, mais au lieu de passer d’avant en arrière, cette planche allait descendre dans la bouche de pierre, et elle ne ferait le chemin inverse que dans six heures.

Pendant que Zoe s’assurait que Misty ne tomberait pas, Queenie gardait les bras croisés. Elle avait remarqué le sachet violet, reconnaissant la couleur associée à la tristesse, celle capable d’aspirer les soupirs malheureux.

Les sorcières avaient réuni tous les éléments pour invoquer l’atrabile : des branches sèches de lilas avaient été disposées autour du puits, mêlées à des dents et des yeux de lapins. Des morceaux de charbon avaient été jetés d’après des points précis, respectant des distances calculées. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire ! Il ne manquait ni symbole, ni élément ! La Suprême avait laissé un charme à la victime pour soulager la mélancolie qu’elle allait ressentir, elle avait manqué à son devoir, et maintenant, Queenie craignait que Misty ne l’utilise et entame, malgré elle, les effets du rituel.

Mais Cordelia était la Suprême, et l’élève ne pouvait rien dire.

Queenie glissa un regard vers Carol, qui flottait dans sa tunique blanche. Elle n’avait pas tant rechigné à rejoindre le cercle, finalement.

Leurs pieds nus captaient tout le froid de cette fin de saison, et ce n’était que le début de la nuit. Toutes les sorcières avaient enduit leurs poignets d’huile de ricin, appliqué de l’huile de lavande sous leurs oreilles, dispersant des parfums lourds et capiteux. Cette matière, que l’eau ne pouvait vaincre et qui excitait le feu, était un agitateur de pouvoir puissant.

La corde se déroulait, traçant le chemin de la sorcière pâle. Les élèves se tenaient à quelques mètres du puits, marquant cette réunion mystique, tandis que Queenie, aidée de Rebecca, une autre fille forte, tournaient la manivelle avec le plus de douceur possible.

Cordelia essayait de garder toute sa contenance, mais elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche quand elle entendit le premier sanglot. Des profondeurs ricochaient les gémissements d’une femme qui était terrifiée par l’abandon, par la solitude.

Saisie par le froid dans ce boyau de pierre, Misty avait la sensation d’être avalée pour être oubliée par le monde entier. C’était si affreux !

Elle ignorait si elle avait le droit de retirer son bandeau, pourtant, elle l’arracha, même si elle ne voyait pas plus maintenant : dans les tréfonds de cette gorge, plus rien n’était visible.

Sa balançoire s’immobilisa, marquant le terminus, et ses talons se plantèrent dans une terre meuble, à peine glacée par le néant.

Misty aurait pu redresser le menton, essayer de creuser dans la noirceur, pour n’apercevoir ne serait-ce que les étoiles, mais un couvercle fut glissé, ne lui laissant que les ténèbres et le silence.

Et Misty ignorait pour combien de temps.

Sa silhouette empruntait aux couleurs des ombres, et c’était une forme noire qui venait de se recroqueviller sur la balançoire, faisant à peine bouger les cordes, car à peine plus forte qu’un fantôme.

Cordelia maintenait contre elle la branche de lilas qu’elle avait ramassée, puis elle l’écarta, afin que les pointes sans bourgeons dessinent dans l’air des symboles. Elle faisait tant d’efforts pour articuler les formules latines, qu’elle était persuadée que la pointe de sa langue écrivait les lettres, suivant les mouvements de son poignet.

Malgré tous ses efforts, les échos de Misty venaient accentuer le froid qui s’emparait de ses os. L’hiver, la lune, la brise, la terre sans fertilité… tout appelait au désespoir glaçant.

_Tu es la Suprême. Tu as réuni les meilleures élèves que cette académie ait pu accueillir. Tu as toutes les cartes pour aider Misty Day. Pour aider Misty. Pour sauver Misty._

Il était essentiel de se concentrer, d’axer toutes ses pensées vers le rituel, mais Cordelia se laissa bercer par l’optique du rituel pour le sang.

_Tu sais que rien n’effraie plus Misty que la solitude. Mais qu’est-ce qui la rend heureuse ? Les albums de Stevie Nicks, bien sûr. Oui, on écoutera tous les morceaux préférés de Misty. Je ferais pousser des aubépines, et nous chanterons toute la nuit ses morceaux préférés. Les morceaux que Misty préfère._

Cordelia ne souriait pas, sérieuse et même rigide dans sa posture de sorcière redoutable, mais un coin de son cœur s’illumina, prêt à envahir le côté qui était hanté par la souffrance de son amie.

Durant la première heure du rituel, Cordelia avait récité les incantations, si vieilles qu’aucune sorcière n’avait dû les prononcer depuis des siècles. Ses élèves avaient parfois uni leurs voix à la sienne, provoquant des murmures plus bruyants que des vagues, apportant leur énergie. Et à présent, il restait cinq heures. Cinq longues heures pour que les sorts se faufilent sous la terre, s’infiltrent dans les veines de Misty et atteignent la rate, ce tout petit organe malheureux, afin d’apporter un équilibre.

Cordelia sentait que sa gorge était épuisée : la fatigue laissait une sensation de brûlure sèche, et la Suprême aurait donné cher pour un verre d’eau, alors qu’elle savait qu’elle n’étancherait pas sa soif avant l’aube.

Au moins, elle pouvait reposer ses chevilles. Mieux : elle devait s’asseoir sur le socle où des formes droites et tranchantes avaient été tracées. La fente, d'un rectangle parfait, cadenassait la corde pour l'empêcher de remuer, et laissait un maigre passage entre Misty et le monde.

Assise en tailleur, les mains reposant sur les genoux, Cordelia gardait un profil droit et fier, fixant le ciel, peut-être par défi.

Oui, elle savait qu’elles avaient toutes assez de pouvoir pour traverser tous les cercles de l’enfer : elles ne craignaient ni malédiction, ni force obscure.

Les démons devaient les craindre _elles_. Pas l’inverse.

Soudain, Cordelia retint un hoquet de surprise.

_Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduce me in tenebris…_

Pourquoi cette litanie s’enroulait sous son crâne tout d’un coup ? Elle secoua la tête, espérant chasser les mots.

Misty ne retournait pas en enfer : elle était au fond d’un puits. Et à l’aube, elle en sortirait.

 _Spiritu duce, in me est._ _Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremem, ut salutaret inferi. Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremem, ut salutaret inferi._

Chaque syllabe ouvrait un peu plus ses veines, rendant son cœur fou à filtrer tant de sang. Mais la Suprême resta droite, les épaules solides, le menton redressé vers le ciel sans étoiles. Et elle garda cette posture fière, même quand elle fut saisie par la peur, même quand elle aperçut, sortant des buis, trois gros molosses noirs.

 _Spiritu duce, in me est._ _Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremem, ut salutaret inferi._

Ascensum.


End file.
